


The Life Of Inez Miller

by ButtxrflyBandage



Series: Holbeck [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtxrflyBandage/pseuds/ButtxrflyBandage
Summary: This was one of Inez's many lives but that didn't make it any less valuable. She was her own person and she had her own life. She is not just one of many. She is Inez Miller.





	The Life Of Inez Miller

Inez was currently sitting in a bar, hoping to get at least slightly drunk and to get some sleep afterward. There were too many people in the bar now and it wasn't fun. But it wasn't really fun in the first place. Now she was just laying her head on the bar and staring off into the distance.

All she could think about was how no one ever cared enough to stay. And how she missed her past self. The one before Holbeck. The one who had friends and would go out and party. Even the one who studied. She missed being noticed. She just wanted to be happy, but it was hard now. She just really wanted a good night's sleep. Or even just a nap. Sleeping was hard when you just kept replaying the moment that ruined your life.

"Hey, Sweetie," she heard a woman call. She didn't look up. "You okay?"

Inez finally looked up. She looked at the woman for a moment, taking in her black hair and her pretty face. "No. Not really. I'm just... _so_ tired."

The bartender gave Inez a sympathetic look and a soft smile. She reached into her pocket and placed a set of keys in front of Inez. "There's an apartment upstairs. If you want you can sleep there for the night. I should be up in an hour after I lock up."

"Really?" Inez asked softly. "You're sure?"

The woman nodded, smiling. "Very."

Inez cautiously reached for the keys. "Thank you. Really, thank you."

"Of course. You look like you need it."

And with that Inez took the keys and made her way to the upstairs apartment. She settled herself on the couch after finding a small snack. She laid down, clutching her knees to her chest.

As promised the bartender was there an hour an later and as expected Inez was asleep on her couch. The woman covered her up in a warm blanket and pushed her hair out of her face before making her way to her own bedroom.

Inez had slept until almost noon that day. She hadn't slept properly in days so, it wasn't surprising.

"Good morning." the bartender said, offering a gentle smile. "Would you like some coffee?"

Inez nodded, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up. "Thanks."

"Of course." The woman moved to pour Inez a cup of coffee before handing it to her.

"My name's Aoife De Wilde." she offered. "You got a name?"

"Inez Miller." Inez returned, taking a sip of her coffee.

"What's your story, Inez Miller?" Aoife asked with a smile.

"My story?" she asked. "I used to be a normal college student, and now my life sucks."

"I get that," Aoife said, sitting next to Inez. "I can't touch anyone without causing them extreme pain."

"Really?" Inez asked. "I guess that is pretty sucky."

"So. Why's your life sucky? If you wanna talk about it. It's okay if you don't."

"It's... complicated?"

Aoife gave a smile. "I think I can handle complicated."

Inez let out a heavy breath. "There were rumors going around that I had sex with this guy I barely knew. I didn't, but the guy told all of his friends that I sucked him off and let him fuck me. Because of that my friends hated me and pushed me away. After that, I fell into a new group and then things got bad. Really fucking bad. After I got out I moved to Holbeck to get away from it all."

Aoife paused for a moment as if thinking over something. She then placed a gloved hand on Inez's knee. "Hopefully Holbeck treats you better than your previous town. Holbeck's usually not so bad besides the flare-ups with peoples' powers."

Inez gave a barely-there smile. "Thanks. For last night and the coffee. Most people wouldn't let some stranger sleep in their apartment."

"Well, you seemed like you needed it and I'm not the type to leave a cute girl out in the cold."

"Cute girl?" Inez asked with a smile and a slight blush. She usually felt weird when people called her a girl, but she really liked it when Aoife called her a cute girl.

"A _very_ cute girl," Aoife said, smiling as she reached to run the back of her gloved hand over Inez's cheek.

Inez swallowed hard. No one, besides creepy old men, had flirted with her for quite a while. "I, uh..." She swallowed again, that blush spreading to the tips of her ears and down her neck.

"You really shouldn't flirt with someone who can't touch you," Inez finally got out with a smile and a chuckle once she regained her composure.

"Risks gain rewards," Aoife said with a grin before standing.

"I would offer to make breakfast, but I'm not exactly the best cook. So, would you like to go out and get breakfast?"

"Sure. Why not?" There was a smile pulling at Inez's lips, a smile she couldn't resist giving.


End file.
